


New Years with the Literature Club

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 君と彼女と彼女の恋。| Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi. | YOU and ME and HER: a love story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: The literature club celebrate New Years with their new friend.
Relationships: Monika/Mukou Aoi
Kudos: 4





	New Years with the Literature Club

Monika finished decorating her house as she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over and opened it.

“Aoi! You made it!” She hugged her as Aoi returned the gesture. This will be Aoi’s very first New Years party with the literature club. 

“Do you like my dress?” She asked. “absolutely. It’s beautiful.” Monika gave Aoi a reassuring smile. “The girls will love it.” She blushed softly. “I’m sure they’ll be here any moment now, just wait here.”

Aoi sat down onto the couch, while Monika started pacing around the room. 

.

“Heeeeeeyy!” Sayori burst through the door, beaming with excitement. The others were behind her, holding snacks and drinks. “Who’s ready to party? I sure am!”

The girls and MC entered the house as Monika took the stuff from their hands. “Hey, Aoi!!” Sayori waved. She smiled and stood up “I like your dress! It’s really pretty!” 

“I told you they’d like it!” She giggled. “Now, where’s the hot cocoa? I’m freezing.” Natsuki asked, rubbing her arms.

“Wait, you weren’t driven?” MC asked. “No. Dad didn’t want to drive me.”

Aoi raised her hand. “I’m on it!” She ran into the kitchen, almost tripping on her dress. The group looked at each other, worried. “I’ll help her.” Monika followed her. 

Aoi was collecting chocolate bars from the fridge. “Aoi, what are you doing?”

“Making hot cocoa for Natsuki.” She answered. 

“That’s not how you make...let me help you.” She took the chocolate bars and put them away. “There’s hot chocolate packets in the cupboard. We’ll start with that.”

.

The two returned from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate. Aoi handed one of the cups to Natsuki, and she took a sip. Her eyes sparkled. 

“This is perfect! It’s just the right consistency.” She chuckled. “Thanks, you two.” 

“These will go well with the cupcakes. Let’s turn on the TV.” MC obeyed and switched it on. “So, what’re we gonna do this year?” 

“I wanna go on an adventure!” Sayori answered. “A great big adventure with new friends!” She jumped within her seat. “I wanna meet robots from another dimension and journey to another world!”

They chattered and gave ideas, waiting for the countdown. The hours ticked by. 

Monika noticed that Aoi wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. She saw her out the window. Monika snuck away from MC and the girls and left the house. “Aoi? Is everything okay?”

“User won’t check on us for a long while…” she said. “I believe that they won’t even use this computer.” Monika was confused. She sat next to her. 

“The computer’s been closed for 5 months. When was the last time he came back?” She was stumped. Aoi was right. How long have they been alone? How long has the user been gone? 

“Should we even care at this point?” She asked. “The user doesn’t have control over us. We can stay together, without him knowing.” She cuddled up next to her. “After all, I don't think he’d care about us...you know.” Aoi nodded. 

5…

Monika leaned in. “So…”

4…

“What is your goal for the New Year?” Aoi smiled.

3…

She snuggled close to Monika. “I just want to live.” 

2…

“Me too.”

1!

The club cheered as it turned to January 1st. Today, things start anew. “Wait, where’s Monika?” They stopped and looked around. “Monika? Monika?” Yuri looked out the window. 

Monika and Aoi were staring off into the sky as fireworks went off. The two snuggled close together in the cold, but inside their hearts were warm. 

Happy New Year.


End file.
